The present invention relates to window coverings used inside the house which combine the desirable features of vertical type window blinds and conventional window drapes and which conserve energy by inhibiting drafts and reducing solar radiation.
The use of adjustable louver type vertical blinds is known. Also, draw drapes have been known and used for many years and are often preferred for use in the home over vertical blinds for esthetic reasons. Prior vertical window blind designs, while highly functional, have generally lacked the esthetic qualities provided in window coverings formed of fabric panels capable of being draped.
Another function of draperies and blinds, besides providing privacy in the residential dwelling, is to reduce heat absorption through the window opening during the warmer months and to prevent heat dissipation through the window during the colder months. Previous drapery designs have been used primarily for ornamental purposes and to provide privacy and their energy conservation effects have been minimal. Double hung draperies, while serving to reduce heat absorption or dissipation through the window, have generally been clumsy and unattractive. Typical venetian blind construction does not serve to effectively reduce solar radiation entering a room through a glass window or to prevent heat loss from the room to the exterior of the dwelling.
Another approach to energy conservation with respect to windows has been to apply a reflective film directly to the glass. This approach is effective in reducing solar radiation and minimizes solar heating thereby reducing air conditioning requirements of the room during the warmer months. However, this solution prevents solar heating of the room during the cooler months of the year and thus increases energy costs for heating during the winter. The reflective coatings on the window are also considered by some to detract from the appearance of the window.